The Spiderweb
by alyssialui
Summary: Everyone is just a fly in Bellatrix's spiderweb. This is a short collection of various Bella pairings (platonic, familial and romantic), and trying not to repeat any. Warning: may include femmeslash, cross-gen and incestuous pairings. Chapter names are the person Bellatrix is interacting with.
1. Lily Evans

_A/N: Everyone is just a fly in Bellatrix's spiderweb. This is a short collection of various Bella pairings._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Lily Evans. Prompt - "Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." (Orange is the New Black)_

 _ **The Restricted Collection (Challenge):** No writing about the Marauders in a Marauders-era fic _

* * *

Bellatrix looked up from her Potions text, her eyes scanning the collection of students sitting in the table around her. She had come to the Library this afternoon to catch up on some reading for her homework, but found her thoughts drifting away from the monotony of different potion ingredients and towards having a bit of fun.

She analyzed each person around her, evaluating the gain she would have from ensnaring each one in her web. There was Montgomery from the year above her, with his neatly coiffed brown hair and dark brown eyes. He could make for an entertaining twenty minutes. There was also Lucius Malfoy sitting a few tables away with some Slytherins in her year, but she knew he only had eyes for Cissy, and she wanted someone a bit more challenging, maybe even someone... forbidden.

Her eyes then moved towards the Library doors, lingering on the slight swaying hips of a blonde who just entered the room, the tassles of her blue and bronze scarf dancing across her skirt. Like everyone in the school, Bellatrix knew Guinevere Abbott was a catch, a wonder to behold, and a present waiting to be unwrapped, but they also knew that she only had eyes on Atticus Carrow, who signalled the blonde over to his and Lucius' group.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she resigned herself to bothering Lucius and his friends. They were still the best choice among the people here, and she would get to play with Guinevere as well. However, a small sigh sounded from a table beside her, drawing her attention to a small redhead who was also trailing the curvy blonde towards the group of Slytherins.

Bellatrix rose from her seat by the window and moved to stand behind the redhead before saying, "She is nice to look at, but rule number one: don't ever fall in love with a straight girl."

"What!" the smaller girl cried, her red hair fanning around her like a curtain as she spun to look up into the dark girl's face. "I wasn't... I didn't... "

But Bellatrix interrupted her with a raise of her hand. "You were and you did, but you shouldn't. Stop now and save yourself the heartbreak, Evans. Set your eyes on another girl, one whose interested in girls."

The redhead's shoulders fell once she admitted her defeat and reflected on Bellatrix's words. "But who?" she muttered. "It's so hard to tell in this school."

Bellatrix placed her hand underneath the redhead's chin and tilted her head upwards. She held the gaze of those bright green eyes with hers of sparkling black before she leaned down to press her lips against the younger girl's. When she pulled away, a slight curl appeared at the corner of her mouth as she took in the redhead's shocked expression. "Your innocence is so cute, Evans," Bellatrix remarked before leaving the stunned girl at the table and continuing on to the Slytherin table.


	2. Rodolphus Lestrange

_A/N: Bella has a horrible date with the older Lestrange. RodBella. I like writing RodBella, and writing their personalities in different ways every time._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Rodolphus Lestrange. Prompt - "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" (The Vampire Diaries)_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfigurations Assignment #1 - Write about an argument in which a statement, that formerly was normal, turns into a pointy offense of some kind, able to hurt the other one._

 _ **Open Category 5 Competition:** Bellatrix/Rodolphus_

* * *

She could taste her own blood as she gnawed on the inside her cheek to refrain from telling off the older Lestrange about his foolish, pompous beliefs.

She had been pressured by her mother to go with him this Saturday afternoon to Diagon Alley. As he was one of her better suitors, her mother believed it would be good for her to get accustomed to him. Bella had wanted to argue the point that if she were to marry any of these men, her affinity had no effect on the matter. However, before she could open her mouth, the fireplace had turned green and with a glare from her mother, Bellatrix became the perfect pureblood daughter, bashfully eager for a day out with an eligible pureblood son.

That had been hours ago and Bellatrix's was close to her tipping point. From Lestrange's overpowering cologne, to the odd way he held his silverware and insisted she hold hers, to the long-winded stories of his family's businesses, Bellatrix just wanted to go home.

"...And once we're married, you'll have to change... that," he said, gesturing in her general direction.

Bellatrix paused, her feet halting as they were making their way to the Floo of the Leaky Cauldron. "My what?" she asked, her eyebrow raising only slightly to match her tone.

"That," the young man repeated, waving a hand from her feet upwards. "This whole ensemble and the way you carry yourself is no way for a Lestrange woman to be." He tugged on one of her wavy black locks. "And we're have to invest in some Sleekeazy potions as well. Lestrange woman are always well-groomed."

Fire appeared in Bellatrix's eyes before she rammed the heel of her boot onto the Lestrange's toe. Forget appearances and making nice. She was a Black, this was how Black women looked, and this was her own signature look. If he couldn't understand that, then he could forget about being one of her suitors.

She stepped into the nearest vacant fireplace and disappeared in the glittering green flames before reappearing in her living room. Narcissa sat in a nearby armchair, barely looking up from her book as she asked, "How did it go?"

Bellatrix was about to explain her horrible day when the flames glowed again and Lestrange stepped out behind her. He looked furious, his finger pointed threateningly at the oldest Black daughter before noticing the youngest sitting a few feet away. He cleared his throat, composing himself before he asked, "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Bellatrix frowned before she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back into the fireplace. "How about quarter to never?" she replied before grabbing a handful of powder from the mantle and throwing at his feet, uncaring wherever the man landed.

A few moments passed with only Bellatrix's short breaths breaking the silence. Then Narcissa asked, "That bad?"

Bellatrix turned towards her sister and sighed. "You don't know the half of it."


	3. Narcissa Black

_A/N: Bella has some fun with Narcissa. slight incest/slight sibling relationship. I'm not even sure what this falls under. They're both teens here, about four years apart._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Narcissa Black. Prompt - "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be."_

* * *

Bellatrix snickered as she watched the trembling girl standing on the other side of the bookcase, her eyes lingering on the adorable way she bit her bottom lip.

"This isn't funny anymore, Bella," Narcissa whined as she looked all around her in the musty darkness of their ancient home's library. They were rarely allowed to come into this room, but Bella insisted that Narcissa follow her as she went in search of some ancient tome, and now she didn't know her way out.

Bellatrix grinned as she subtly knocked over a small stack of books onto the hardwood floor, causing the younger girl to jump before she running in the opposite direction and further into the room. Bellatrix followed close behind, making sure to keep in the shadows, else her little game be finished prematurely. It was always so much fun to play with her younger siblings, Narcissa more than Andromeda since she was just so innocent. She had 'accidentally' separated from the younger girl and simply waited for her own fear to eat away at her.

"Cissa," Bellatrix called out, her voice taking on an eerie quality as it bounced off the high ceiling of the library and the solid sides of the many bookcases.

The blonde's hair whipped around her as she tried to the determine the source of ther sister's voice. Once she found her, they could finally get out of this place. "Bella, where are you?" she called out, trying to keep the tremour from her voice.

Bellatrix ignored the girl's question, moving to the other side of her sister before asking, "Are you afraid, Cissy?"

"No!" Narcissa said a bit too quickly, her voice rising in pitch. "I'm not afraid of you."

Bellatrix moved into position, sneaking up right behind her sister in the small alcove behind her. "But you really, really should be," she said before she pounced on the small girl.

Narcissa screamed, flailing her arms against her attacker, but it was no use. They fell to the ground, the older girl crushing the blonde beneath her and effectively muffling her screams.

"Now, to claim my prize," Bellatrix whispered before sinking her teeth in the soft flesh of her sister's neck and getting another round of horrific screaming. Yes, Narcissa was much more fun to play with.


	4. Hermione Granger

_A/N: Bella wakes up to someone cooking. Bellamione. I think this is one of my first Bellamione's._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Hermione. Prompt - "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks."_

* * *

Bellatrix sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Today was Sunday, the day she usually slept in after a long night of work, but for some reason she was awake at nine in the morning. She looked to the other side of the bed and frowned. Normally, her partner would also choose Sunday mornings to sleep in (which took much convincing on Bellatrix's part since the girl was more of a perfectionist than she was), but this morning, Bella was all alone.

Then Bellatrix took a deep inhale and was hit with the lovely smell of French toast, chocolate chip muffins, dark roast coffee, and was that apple pie?

Bellatrix pulled the covers off her legs and got to her feet. She walked down the hall towards the small kitchen of their flat to find it overflowing with breakfast foods. Towers of pancakes stood at the edge of their round table, with a variety of toppings to behold. There was large bowl of fruit, bought fresh from the market a few blocks away. And like Bella had smelled, there was an apple pie baking in the oven.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

The younger girl jumped at the sudden sound before spinning around. Her eyes had a wild look and she was covered from head to toe in various spills and smudges. Bellatrix almost laughed at the amount of flour that had gotten caught in the girl's messy brown locks during her baking.

"What does it look like? I'm cooking," she said once she realized it was just Bella. She turned back to the counter where she was mixing a large bowl of batter.

"But why?" Bella asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on the girl's mad stirring. "I know how much you love house-elves, love, but that's no reason to behave like one."

Hermione frowned before she snatched hand away from the older woman. "You promised to stop teasing me about that."

Bella held up her hands in surrender, a playful smile on her lips, before she grew serious once more. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"What gave it away?" Hermione said mockingly. "I guess I'm just like my mother. When she's upset, she cooks."

"That's apparent," Bella said, eyeing the lovely strawberries in the fruit bowl. "But I think it'd be better if you talked to me instead," she said as she placed a hand on Hermione's once more to stop her. "When we started this relationship, one thing you asked was for me to use words instead of actions to express myself. Now, it's time for you to do the same."

Hermione sighed before she nodded. "You're right, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled before she leaned towards the young girl's cheek, her tongue moving over the small spot of chocolate there. "Mmm, now come and tell me all about it over breakfast."


	5. Rabastan Lestrange

_A/N: A cat watches the interaction between two wizards._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Rabastan Lestrange. Prompt - "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."_

* * *

Dark had descended on the small town of Brightvale a few minutes after six. A metal swing creaked as it was blown by a cold, autumn wind. A stray cat jumped onto the top of a rusted rubbish bin, sniffing the air for any scraps it could find.

But there was a loud crack, which prompted the cat to jump off the bin and dash under a large dumpster. Its large yellow eyes watched intently as a human appeared in the alley with it. The cat scrunched its nose at the sudden smell of smoke which accompanied the newcomer. The human was dressed entirely in black, and her feet made a loud clacking noise as she walked to the end of the alley.

Then there was another crack and another human appeared. This one was larger, heavier, and smelled more muskier and thick. He gazed around him for a moment before he ambled clumsily behind the first human. "This place doesn't look that bright," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Shhh!" the first human said, spinning on him suddenly, her hair fanning about her face and her hand flying to cover his mouth. "Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street."

The second human growled before he threw her hand off him. "You watch yourself, Bellatrix," he said. "You're no longer a Black. You're a Lestrange now, but just because you're part of the family, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to..."

Then there was some scuffling. The cat retreated further as the man was hurtled towards the dumpster, his back colliding with a loud clang before he slumped to the ground. The first human came towards him, a glowing stick in her hand until she was standing above him.

"You watch yourself, Rabastan. Remember, you are still beneath me," the human whispered before she turned and walked out of the alley and down the street. The second human groaned as he followed after her with a slight limp in his step and a hand on his side.

The cat came from under the dumpster after the smell of smoke was gone. It jumped back onto the rubbish bin to find the lid of the dumpster had flown open. It jumped greedily into the interior, forgetting all about the strange humans.


	6. Fenrir Greyback

_A/N: Bella has a talk. Bella/Fenrir drabble. Warning for sexual content._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Fenrir Greyback. Prompt - "We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood)_

* * *

Bellatrix pushed herself onto her elbows, the crumpled bedsheets falling from her bare chest and pooling around her waist. She glared at the large body of muscle and thick hair laying beside her in the bed, his lower region on display for all the world to see (though it was only the two of them in his room within the headquarters). Low, satisfied grunts could be heard coming from the hulking mass as he got more comfortable on the mattress. However, before he could roll over and fall asleep like he usually did, Bellatrix said, "We need to talk."

He growled as he raised his hands over his eyes. "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts."

"Of your own doing, no doubt," Bellatrix replied, with a wry smile despite her annoyed mood. Bloodshed and gore always amused her, and it was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

The man chuckled before he pulled his hands away and turned towards her full-front. He reached out and twisted a lock of her wild, black hair around a yellow-nailed finger. "So, what's on your mind, sweet-lips?" he asked.

She swatted his hand away, her annoyance increasing as she said, "I told you not to call me that."

"But I cannot tell a lie," he said with a wide grin, showing off pointed teeth that were previously sunken into the tender flesh of her side. "You are something forbidden, Bella, and forbidden things are usually the sweetest."

She ignored his compliment and continued, "Rodolphus is getting suspicious."

The man's smile fell and his eyebrows knitted. "How long has it been, Bella? A year, two? You suddenly care about your husband's feelings now?"

"Not at all," Bellatrix said. "But I do care about who he might tell... Lucius, Narcissa, my parents,... the Dark Lord."

The man let out a low whistle. Things would get complicated if others were to find out, especially the Dark Lord. "So you wanna stop?" he asked.

Bellatrix grinned before she climbed on top of the rugged beast, running her hands through the thick forest of hair on his chest and immediately feeling him harden against her buttocks. "Definitely not," she said. "We just have to be more careful... quieter."

Fenrir grinned as he lifted Bellatrix onto his member, delighted at the small hiss which escaped her lips. "Speak for yourself, sweet lips," he said before he sunk his teeth into her once more.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

_A/N: Bella bumps into someone in the hallway. Bellucius is one of my favourite pairings, though this one isn't a Bellucius. I will write a Bellucius in later chapters._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Lucius Malfoy. Prompt - "_ _I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." (Sex & the City)_

* * *

Bellatrix let the warm water rinse away the suds from her hair as she stood beneath the shower head. She had spent the night over her younger sister's new home. Lucius had stayed out late and Cissy had called her over. While she did tease the younger girl for a few minutes for being silly to be scared in her new home alone, she wouldn't deny Narcissa anything she asked. And once Bellatrix had arrived, she could understand her sister's fears. The old Malfoy home was so dark and intimidating in the wee hours of the morning. They spent the night just talking until Narcissa eventually fell asleep and Bellatrix retired to a spare room a door away.

However, now it was morning and Bellatrix was ready to start the day, grab a bite to eat and head back to her own home. Poor Roddy must have been worried, not that she minded too much. She made sure he knew she was big girl from the day they started courting, but she had to admit she sort of missed her husband as well.

She turned off the water and stepped onto the cool tile of the bathroom. Grabbing one of the large fluffy towels from the cabinet, she dried herself off and dressed herself. However, just as she opened the door to the hallway, she stopped. Walking carefully into the next room was Lucius, his body bared for all the world to see.

"My, my, my," she said with a smile.

He jumped, his hand immediately covering his lower regions. "What are you doing here, Bellatrix?" he asked.

"The better question is what were _you_ doing, Lucius?" she asked, stepping towards him slowly. "You seem to be missing... something."

Lucius stood a bit straighter as she neared, trying to hide the discomfort he felt as Bellatrix's gaze raked across his body.

"Now what could have happened?" she mused out loud. She ran her finger across the lines in his chest and up his neck. "I don't think you were robbed, and you aren't one to suddenly be 'one with the trees', so to speak..." Then she took a deep breath and her eyes lit up as her finger moved along his jaw. "A bit of drinking and gambling, I presume?"

Lucius swallowed thickly and Bellatrix shook her head. "Shame on you, Lucius," she said. "While you were out losing your mind and your clothes in a gambling game, I was here comforting my poor, lonely sister in this big, empty house."

Suddenly, his free hand flew up to grab Bellatrix's wrist. "You won't breathe a word this to Narcissa," he hissed.

Bellatrix merely smiled. "I could say 'no', but would you even believe me?" She opened the door to their right and said, "She's in the kitchen so get inside before she sees you," as she gave him a small slap on this arse. Lucius gave a short yelp before he rushed into his bedroom.

Bellatrix walked down to the kitchen to see her younger sister sitting at the table with a cup of tea, another steaming cup across from her.

"Good morning, Bellatrix, how did you sleep?" Narcissa asked with a smile. "I got your tea just how you like it."

Bellatrix took the seat across from her sister and took the first sip. "Mmmm just like our house-elves make it." Then she paused and added, "By the way, I ran into Lucius in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S - congratulations."


	8. Sirius Black

_A/N: Bella decides to test out a rumour. cousincest - Bellatrix/Sirius._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Sirius Black. Prompt - "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." (GTA V)_

* * *

Bellatrix brought the dainty teacup to her lips as she listened to the conversation around her. She didn't know why she even bothered coming to this little tea party her mother threw. It was just an excuse to gossip and frolic, wasting away her precious life when she could be out doing something better with her life.

She cringed inwardly as the two girls sitting to her left began to twitter over her blood-traitor cousin. Sure, it was understandable that would fall for his straight jet black hair and those deep grey eyes, characteristic of all the men in her bloodline, but didn't they know that he was close to scum? He was one of those mudblood lovers, and in her eyes, that made her cousin completely unattractive and undeserving.

"... Sirius, master of the two-hour female orgasm," one whispered, causing the other to blush before the two of them began to giggle.

The grimace on Bellatrix's face wavered. She had heard of her cousin's promiscuity as well, and his blatant disregard to keep himself in his own knickers and bed. A lot of gossip passes through the female population of this school regarding all eligible males and their... performances. However, she had never heard this about her own cousin before.

"What proof do you have?" she asked, startling the two girls.

Their eyes grew large before they caught themselves. They all knew who she was as well, the beautiful, dark, Bellatrix Black, whose approval could sky-rocket their popularity and social standing within these pureblood circles if she liked them.

"It's what Marlene McKinnon said when Amy Farrow asked her," the one who had made the claim said.

McKinnon. They were an average pureblood family who also had questionable beliefs and loyalties. Normally, she wouldn't believe anything said by them or by these two naive girls, but Bellatrix's curiosity was piqued and she was determined to find out if this rumour was true.

* * *

"Release me!" the young man growled, thrashing against invisible restraints. He was wandering through the halls of his home in the middle of the night, something he often did, when suddenly he blacked out. Now, he was blindfolded, restrained, and lying on something... soft?

"Tut tut tut. Now Sirius, is that any way to behave around family?" he heard a voice say, a voice that haunted his dreams as an eight-year-old.

"Bellatrix!" he cried. "What are you doing here? Why am I here? Let me go!"

He heard her footsteps approach him before he felt soft hands moving across his body. "Not yet, Siri. We're going to have some fun tonight."

The blindfold fell away and Sirius found himself in a room lit with dozens of candles, lying on a bed of soft, satin sheets. Then he realized what his cousin intended to do. "No. No! Bellatrix, no! I-"

A sharp slap stung his face as his cousin leaned over him. "Yes. You don't have a choice, Sirius," she said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a small vial.

Sirius thrashed but Bellatrix was still able to get two drops of the potion into his mouth. It only took a few seconds for the thrashing to stop and the expression on Sirius' face to change from anger to lust. Bellatrix grinned as she reached for the clasp of her robe. "Now, let's test out this rumour."


	9. Gilderoy Lockhart

_A/N: Bella gets more than she bargained for. Bellatrix/Gilderoy. I just thought the prompt fit him perfectly._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Gilderoy Lockhart. Prompt - __"Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." (The Most Popular Girl In School_

* * *

Bellatrix couldn't believe she used to idolize this boy. He was the most popular boy in Ravenclaw, so at the time, it only made sense that she try to get her hands on him and make him hers. She had thought it would be easy but his lack of interest had proved to more of a challenge, one which Bellatrix accepted whole-heartedly. Bellatrix Black was not one to lose.

She used all her tricks: the crazy 'sex-hair' that Andromeda often teased her about and her mother would scold her for, the sultry pout when she spied him looking her way, 'accidentally' bumping into him in the hallways and even the dreaded 'bend and pop' Narcissa was fond of using. However, the boy just wouldn't look her way.

It wasn't until she started talking about hair products did he pay her any attention, then she had too much. He droned on and on about himself, his blond wavy hair, his dashing good looks and his perfect straight teeth. He praised all his Quidditch games with running commentary about how he managed to keep his perfect visage while scoring goals. And he followed Witch Weekly more than she did, able to quote various beauty articles from memory.

Eventually, Bellatrix had enough. They had been sitting in the Library and he had spent the last half hour talking about how his last bottle of Sleakeazy was almost finished and the next Hogsmeade trip was too far away. However, Bellatrix stood up suddenly, slamming her hands on the table between them and effectively halting his monologue. "Alright, well I'm going to go now," she said, shouldering her bag and books.

The blond scowled. "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" he asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it," she said. She reached out and held his chin, angling his eyes into hers. "If only you learnt to keep that big mouth of yours shut and your ego in check."

She let go and made her way towards the doors of the Library. "Goodbye, Gilderoy," she said with a small wave over her shoulder. "Forever."

Then she stopped and turned back to add, "And your hair has been frizzing for the last five minutes. I've been just waiting for you to notice."

With Gilderoy's shriek, Bellatrix left the boy and exited the room.


	10. Luna Lovegood

_A/N: Bella watches the girl by the pond. AU. This prompt fit Luna the most. I also take suggestion on characters to pair Bella with. They can be platonic, familial or romantic relationships (all kinds)._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Luna Lovegood. Prompt - "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." (My Mad Fat Diary)_

* * *

Bellatrix sat a few feet away from the strange girl standing by the duck pond. She watched the girl often from her place under her favourite tree, trying to analyse her and pick her apart but Bellatrix just couldn't understand her.

About ten minutes after Bellatrix would arrive, this young girl would appear. She moved effortlessly across the freshly cut grass, humming a tune of random notes before she stopped at the water's edge. Then she would reach into her small bag and pull out a small loaf of bread before calling out to the ducks who lived there.

This was the easy part. Many people came by the duck pond to gawk at the ducks, and few old ladies would feed them bread and other small snacks as well (though Bella had read you really shouldn't). It was the next part that baffled her.

Without any prior warning, a loud splash would sound from duck pond before the girl's blond head broke the surface of the water. She splashed around with the ducks, still dressed in her clothes save for her shoes and socks. Her laughter would float on the warm afternoon breeze like the tinkling of wind chimes, and her eyes shone bright with mirth.

Why would anyone do this, get themselves soaked to the skin in brown, pond water?

Bellatrix rose to her feet and walked to the water's edge intent on finally solving this mystery. The girl was looking to the other end of the pond, trying to coax one of the shyer ducks to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The girl was not startled by her sudden presence and turned slowly towards her. "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing," she said with a small smile.

Bellatrix grimaced as she took in the girl's appearance. Her blonde hair was plastered to her scalp, and small leaves and rocks stuck to her face, though the girl didn't seem to mind. "That's still no excuse to actually go swimming with the ducks," she said.

The girl's expression never changed as she said, "It helps me understand the ducks, and brings me closer to them in a way that's not possible just standing on the shore."

Bellatrix shook her head. She should have known it was something silly. That was the only explanation for someone to do something so crazy.

She made to walk away but was surprised by a duck who had started towards her. It gave a loud quack and shook its wings wildly. Bellatrix screamed and turned quickly, but ended up tripping over her feet and falling into the water next to the girl. She surfaced, sputtering and coughing as she tried to clear the water from her lungs.

"I don't think that duck liked you very much," she heard the girl say before she tried calling to the shy duck once more.


	11. Barty Crouch Jr

_A/N: Bella has a conversation with her neighbour._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Barty Crouch Jr. Prompt - __"You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." (The Vampire Diaries)_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Charms Assignment #2 -Write about someone who feels stuck figuratively or literally. Either he/she should search for a way out, or he/she must accept their circumstances. Prompt - Word: Endure_

* * *

The metallic sound of clanging bars reverberated off the stone walls of the dark corridor beyond her door. He was up again, pacing, crying out and pleading on the deaf ears of the Dementors, "What have I done... I don't want to be here... Mother... Father... "

"Shut up, Runt!" Bellatrix screamed, banging on the wall separating her and the blubbering innate in the cell next to her.

All that met her ears was his pitiful choked sobs and Bellatrix sighed. They had been tried only a few days ago and she was pleased with staying in this place until her time came, but the Runt hadn't been taking it well. She had always known he was weak, but she absolutely hated that she would have to spend her sentence listening to him go slowly mad.

"If I had known you were this much of a spineless rat, I would have gotten rid of you years ago," she hissed. "That's all you are, Barty, a spineless, sniveling rat! You didn't deserve the Dark Lord's mercy or attention. You don't deserve to wear that mark. You deserve to die and rot in this place!"

"And what about you, Bellatrix!" he shouted back, his voice bouncing off the stone walls and his sudden courage taking Bella by surprise. "You were the Dark Lord's most favoured, most trustworthy, and you're going to rot right here with me!"

"The Dark Lord will come for me, Runt!" Bellatrix seethed, pounding the wall with her fists. How dare he doubt the Dark Lord's power? How dare he doubt the Dark Lord's methods? "The Dark Lord is almighty. What greater honour is it than to be captured for doing his bidding, to carrying out his orders. I have done as he desired of me and I will be greatly rewarded when he comes. I will endure and he will release me, then he will take care of you personally... or he may even give me the privilege."

"The dark has consumed you to the point of madness!" Barty shouted back. "I don't need to listen to this. Stay away from me, Satan!"

Bellatrix chuckled, her anger dissipating as a sudden memory crossed her mind. She placed her back against the cold stone and slid down to the floor. "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan," she mused.

There was a slight pause before Bella heard him fall to the floor as well. "Well, no one's perfect," Barty said. "Not even you, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix grinned. "I never pretended to be, Runt."


	12. Severus Snape

_A/N: Bella has a dance. Severus/Bellatrix. I had a random image flash through my mind of Severus and Bellatrix dancing after I read the prompt for this chapter, and then this happened. I'm sorry for cutting right at the actual dance, but I wanted to focus more on their interaction before._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Severus Snape. Prompt - __"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." (True Blood)_

* * *

Bellatrix frowned as she stood along the wall of the headquarters, watching as her "coworkers" smoked cigars and imbibed alcohol on the Dark Lord's account like there was no tomorrow. She had hoped when she left her household and joined this group of rebellious wizards and witches in changing the world, she would have thrown away social gatherings in place of more meaningful ventures. However, the Dark Lord's strange allowance of celebration after their successful raid the night before said otherwise.

But it wasn't all bad actually. The raid last night went splendidly, and Bellatrix got more than her fair share of bloodshed and macabre. The Minstry and their puppy-dog Aurors would have a lot on their hands hiding this from the filthy muggles, as well as keeping the other magic folk from getting scared of another attack. Little did they know, another was going to happen tomorrow, in order to feed on any fear the populace might have. Bellatrix simply wished she could be doing it tonight instead of imitating a coat rack by the window.

"I know you don't like these things either, but you don't have to look so murderous, Bellatrix," a low voice said from her right.

Bellatrix turned slightly to see Severus standing beside her, his own goblet of wine in hand. "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same," Bellatrix said. She looked back to the crowd and added with a grin, "And I'm positively ecstatic when I'm murderous, Severus."

The corner of the man's mouth curled. "I know. Your face gets more happy when you're allowed to kill at will," he said. "But you could try to enjoy tonight. These... reprieves only come once in a blue mood, owing to the Dark Lord's current good mood. You should make the most out of it."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Severus swallowed the contents of his goblets before placing on the small end table behind him. He held his hand out to her and said, "Dance with me."

"What?" Bellatrix asked, turning towards him before she laughed, her mouth stretching wide open. However, Severus was unaffected by her reaction and his hand remained offered, prompting Bellatrix to quickly sober herself. "I doubt you even know how. It's not something they teach to... halfbloods" she said, wrinkling her nose at the last word.

"That is why I taught myself," Severus said as he took Bellatrix's hand and tugged her to the side where a few other Death Eaters were already dancing.

Bellatrix moved her hands into place, her countless years of pureblood upbringing guiding her motions by memory, and Severus did the same. He leaned forward just as the music changed into a lively waltz and whispered into her ear, "Prepare to be amazed, Bellatrix."


	13. Tom Riddle JrVoldemort

_A/N: Bella realizes the truth. slight Vampire!Tom. Reference to the line from Twilight, since some of the attributes fit Voldemort._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - Tom Riddle Jr/Voldemort. Prompt - __"I don't run from monsters. They run from me." (Once Upon a Time)_

* * *

"Stay back!" Bellatrix shouted as she held her wand before, trying not to let her trembling heart be heard in her voice. "Don't come any closer!"

"My, my, what a sudden change of heart. A few moments ago, you were fawning all over me, tripping over yourself to get close to me and now you want nothing to do with me," he said, taking one step forward.

Bellatrix fired a spell, but the man did not seem surprised. He simply waved his hand towards the ball of light, separating it into thin wisps of red.

"What has changed, my dear?" he asked, his tone almost sincere yet Bellatrix could hear the mockery in it.

"Everything! Everything I thought was a lie! Everything I admired is simply a facade! I know what you are!"

The man chuckled. "What am I?" he asked, taking slow and deliberate steps towards her. His lips curled as she raised her wand higher and retreated until her back hit the wall behind her.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like-like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight..." she explained, her voice fading as he stopped right in front of her.

He reached out, grasping her chin and angling her eyes to his. "So what am I?"

"You're... you're..."

"Say it," he urged, with a slight squeeze.

"A monster!" she screamed, wrenching her chin from his grasp and turning her head away.

The man laughed out loud before he said softly, "It took you long enough, dear girl."

However, her voice became stronger as she added, "But I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

Before Tom could understand what she met, Bellatrix drew her small silver dagger, the poisoned blade sinking through the space between his ribs and piercing his heart.


	14. James Potter

_A/N: Bella keeps someone from straying. Bella/James. AU since the personalities are a bit skewed - James would know how horrible Bella is (through Sirius) and never do anything with her. But, this is also my story :p_

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts - Secondary character - James Potter. Prompt - __"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." (My Mad Fat Diary)_

* * *

Bellatrix stood with the other pureblood girls at another one of their social gatherings. While Bellatrix hated being a primped and polished just a few hours of fake smiles and dizzying waltzes, she did appreciate what these functions were truly for: establishing yourself. The higher you were on the social ladder, the more power you held, and Bellatrix was willing to play the game if it kept her on top.

"But what about James Potter?" one of the girls asked, her eyes dancing over to the young man standing next to his father as they spoke to another invited guest.

"What about him?" Bellatrix asked, she too looking over at the man in question. She couldn't really call him a man, more like a boy since he was the same age as her cousin.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, her face lit up in exaggerated surprise. "He's only captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, sharp as a tack and his family is loaded," she gushed. With a grin she added, "And he's not that bad to look at either. I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch."

"I know," another girl said. Then she sighed. "If only he wasn't chasing after that stupid mudblood."

Bellatrix wrinkled her nose. "A pureblood lusting after a mudblood?"

"I know," the first girl said. "Absolutely disgraceful, but the Potters were also know for their more... lenient nature."

James said something to his father before separating from the two older gentlemen walking towards the refreshments. Bellatrix handed her glass to the girl on her right and said, "I can't have one of our own lost to a filthy mudblood."

"What are you doing?" the first girl asked.

Bellatrix pulled the pin from her hair, releasing her wild curls from the elegant knot she forced it in. She pulled the first two buttons of her dress, and hoisted the hem a few inches highed. "I'm going to remind him why pureblood girls are better."

She walked over to the young man and grabbed his arm. He turned to her in surprise as she hungrily attacked his lips. However, it happened so quickly that if the girls hadn't been watching, they wouldn't have seen anything.

Bellatrix leaned up and whispered into James' ear, "I'll be waiting in the second floor bathroom."


	15. Charlie Weasley

_A/N: Bella finds a new toy. Bella/Charlie. This one's a bit different since it's told from the other person's PoV, instead of Bella's, but he's still stuck in her web (literally). this is also written for Ana, who wanted a Bella/Charlie, and I love writing any Bella pairing. I hope you like it, Ana._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfiguration #3 -Write about a single word/action or else causing a whole lot of problems/chain reactions/counter-reactions to start._

* * *

Charlie hissed, his head thrown back in pain as the leather ran through the oozing welts on his arched back. They had been going on like this for what felt like hours. Charlie wished it would end, but at the same time, he didn't. Somewhere within him he liked what was happening, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the attention she was giving him and only him.

"Scream for me, Charlie," the woman teased, her hip cocked to one side and her hand on the other. "You were so vocal earlier, talking about Dumbledore this and Order that." She pulled the whip to her face, running her tongue along the braided rope, then grinned. "But where are they now, Charlie?"

He glared at her with all the strength he could muster, but he knew it was weak from the laughter which issued from her beautiful lips soon after. He had been captured, chained, beaten, like a mongrel she had found in the streets. However, instead of finishing him, putting him out of his misery, she was toying with him, all because he said...

"Say it for me again, Charlie," she cooed, stepping close to him and leaning her mouth over his face. Her breath smelled like smoke and ash, but to him it was like a refreshing breeze. "Tell me again what you told me before. How do you feel about me?"

He turned his head away from her violently, his chains clinking against the stone. He wouldn't say it, this is how he had gotten here in this mess, this was why she wouldn't just let him go. But he felt it bubbling in his throat, burning in his chest, until it burst past his lips.

"I love you!" he blurted, unable to fight the effects of the potion she had given him any longer. She had interrogated him after two drops of Veritaserum, hoping to get some useful information out of him about the Order and their plans. He had been cunning, using circumlocution to answer her without giving too much away. However, she had caught him off-guard at the last moment, merely muttering about hurting the thing he loved the most when he said,

"I love you," he repeated, his head hanging in shame. He didn't even know when these feelings had formed or why they had stuck around, but even without the Veritaserum, he knew them to be true. Somehow, he had fallen for this deadly man-eating spider-woman.

Her grin widened as she placed a hand under his chin and turned his head back to her. She gazed deeply into his eyes, the dying torches glinting in her coal-black orbs. She leaned in close, their lips a hair's breadth apart before she whispered, "Do you see where love gets you, Charlie?"

He screamed as she drove her nails into the soft flesh of his throat. Yes, this is were love got him.


	16. Regulus Black

_A/N: Regulus gets a visitor. cousincest - Bella/Regulus._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition:** WEEK 6: Regulus Black - Bellatrix Black_

* * *

Regulus sits on his bed within the Dark Lord's most recent hide-out, watching the flame of the candle dancing before him, staring without truly seeing. His mind is elsewhere, stuck in a moment a few hours earlier, seeing the Dark Lord's cloak glide over the stones from his position on the floor. For some reason, he is still alive, and though at the time, he was simply grateful, now he wonders. Why did the Dark Lord not kill him where he knelt? Is it only a matter of time before his door burst open and a bright green light greets him on the other side?

The door doesn't burst open, but its creaking startles him all the same. He raises his hands, his wand momentarily forgotten on the wooden table by his bed, and closes his eyes in anticipation.

"I'm starting to have second-thoughts," his visitor says coyly.

He opens his eyes at the familiar voice, though he is still cautious. He has always been scared of his older cousin, something he was sure she knew. She wasn't like the girls his mother often tried to pair with at her socials, nor was she like her sisters. His oldest cousin was wilder, coarser, and much more deadly.

"Why- Why are you here?" he asks, his mouth dry and his hand slowly inching towards his wand.

But his cousin notices, her dark eyes watching him. "You think I'm going to hurt you?" Bellatrix asks. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now."

His hand pauses, but he feels more confusion than guilt. "What do you mean?" he asks.

His cousin laughs, a bit too long and a bit too loud. "It's because of me you were even considered to join the Dark Lord's ranks. And after that... fiasco in Derry, I had to step in so the Dark Lord would give you a second chance."

Regulus looks away from his cousin and into the flickering flame. He didn't want to believe her, Bellatrix was always known to be a liar, but it made sense. Besides his name, he wasn't any great wizard - Sirius was always better, even when he didn't try - and the Dark Lord already had a Black in his ranks, the same young woman standing across from him.

He turns to back to his cousin with a hard look, finally understanding why she's here. "So what do you want?" he asks and he gets a wide knowing grin in response. Bella's help always come with a price. Even though she was high in the Dark Lord's favour, it was still a lot to put herself out there for his sake.

She closes the door behind her and with one hand, pushes him onto his back, her other halting his second attempt for his wand. "You will be my personal toy to do with as I please," she whispers. "And you'll do this for as long as I want, or I'll kill you myself."

He begins twisting beneath her, struggling to get from her grasps but her madness has made her surprisingly strong. She leans down into his ear and adds, "You won't survive out there without me, Reggie. If you just submit, I'll protect you from the others."

He freezes, the truth in her words piercing him like a knife. After Derry, he knows there's no way he can do this. The others will eat him alive and there will be no more chances with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix is his guardian, his protector, his saviour from the monsters. She knows them for she is a monster too, but it's better to have a monster on your side. He relaxes as he lets his cousin begin unbuttoning his shirt.


End file.
